User talk:Starfox u
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Starfox u/games page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 16:32, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Editing here Sure. I suppose I could start editing here, if that means I don't have to keep up on the Wario Wiki... even though I haven't been working on Wario Wiki lately. Question though. Do you know anything about Halo? Because if not, I would be extremely excited to work on those articles for you. Thanks! Mr. One HS. Spelling error You spelt game wrong. Thanks Thanks for marking the page as stub! Thanks for deleting the fake page: Windows MFE Thanks for the edit on "Templates" Halo Yeah, but I need a little bit more time. :) : 19:05, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 00:54, October 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Wiki Wordmark & Theming It's up to you and the community to decide what kind of thing you want, but I can offer help towards achiving that goal. It is important to have a wiki-wide theme, especially on wikis that have been created through the merging of smaller communities. I can help ensure that th end product is a stable and active community with a stong wiki theme, and we can achive this through several means. The wordmarks must fit within a difficult size template, and I have included to the left a few ideas, although none of these are of hisgh enough quality to be an end product; I will need to neaten them up. As we allready have an unfinished wiki theme, it might be a good idea to keep to that, but it is up to you. Warm Regards, Kerry Stapleton (talk) ( ) 08:46, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi there Hi there, I'm KeybladeSpyMaster. I noticed that your wiki is notably... dated. Is there anyway I can help? I'm pretty good with wiki coding and Photoshop, and I'm really love most of Microsoft's products (I'm trying out the new Windows 10, so that's pretty cool. Bing...not so much). Anyways, if there's anyway I can help, do tell me, I'd love to help out! 04:16, January 6, 2015 (UTC) : Well, like I said on the forum, I'm really good at coding, so I can help with making the templates. I just need to know what kinds of templates we need and what info we want to display in them. 01:34, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Admin I would like to be admin for a few reasons. Btw I am typing this from a tablet. Reasons: 1. So I can improve the badges. The names of them are kind of strange right now, and I am good at finding badge images. 2. So I can delete pages of spam instantly, ones that have been missed by regular admins. I can't stand typing on this, so will continue my reasons tomorrow. Official Friends Hi, I am an administrator on Google wiki and we would like Microsoft wiki to join us as our official friends. Tell us what you think! Giant Bubbles (talk) ( ) 00:03, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Great! I already added you here. Giant Bubbles (talk) ( ) 00:27, February 10, 2015 (UTC) New Android Wiki Logo Hi. Recently, the Android Wiki has undergone a large redesign to attempt to partially bring material design to the wiki. I also created a new wordmark, which you can put on your friends page whenever you want to. Thanks! Greatedits (talk) ( ) 22:14, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Pages that need deletion http://microsoft.wikia.com/wiki/1996_The_Musical http://microsoft.wikia.com/wiki/Windows_202x http://microsoft.wikia.com/wiki/Connectix http://microsoft.wikia.com/wiki/GNOME http://microsoft.wikia.com/wiki/Eugene_Luskin http://microsoft.wikia.com/wiki/David_Marquardt -VarietyPlus Help Need anything here? I'm fairly proficient in Microsoft products, and am willing to help. Just tell me if you ever need anything! :) --[[User:JustAnIng|''Just''AnIng]] (Talk• ) Unofficial Wikia support 03:31, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Promotion Well, thanks so much for the promotion, I'm honored. I guess I'll be checking in here more often now to protect the articles. :) KeybladeSpyMaster (talk) ( ) 18:02, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Agreement Hi, I thought we had an agreement on the "official friends" with Google Wiki. Google Wiki has your wiki, but you still don't have ours. I understand if you're having trouble adding it to the Main Page. Please respond, Thanks! Giant Bubbles (talk) ( ) 22:30, April 18, 2015 (UTC) No problem! Message me if you need anything and good luck with the wiki! Giant Bubbles (talk) ( ) 16:32, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Windows Wiki Hello, i'm the Admin of Windows Wiki. :) I think our Wikis can help each other in the future. I can link the Hardware content related hyperlinks to articles on your Wiki. Also I can help you by editing the Wiki in the future. Best Regards, MSFan 13:47, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Pages to be deleted Hello, please delete these useless pages: Similarities and Differences between Windows 7 and Windows Vista, December 3 and Portal:Microsoft. Best, Thedeadone214 (talk) ( ) 12:57, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism! Hey look. Somebody's vandalizing , creating random pages and vandalizing existing ones. Here's his/her IP address, do something about it before it gets even more out of hand. TheFallenOneGOTH of the Fallen Kingdom (Talk, ) 00:32, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Promotion of TheFallenOneGOTH Dear Starfox u, I am an anonymous user who reads the articles from this wiki. I suggest that you promote TheFallenOneGOTH because he's a good contributor and very active lately. I think he will be honoured if you promote him. Best regards, James 14:49, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Thank You! I found out just recently that you promoted me to Administrator on . I am very honored to have such a title, and I will put the title to good use. I will be very active in improving the wiki and I hope that I get along with the rest of the staff. Warm regards and with sincere thanks, TheFallenOneGOTH of the Fallen Kingdom (Talk, ) 15:21, November 29, 2015 (UTC)